scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
The United Nations -- later called the United Nations of Earth-and-Luna -- was initially an organization of representatives from various the sovereign nations of Earth, founded in 1945 CE. However, by the 22nd century each of these countries had put aside their differences for the betterment of mankind, and the United Nations had become a representative government of the Earth itself. By 2150 CE, all of the known independent nations of the planet had joined the UN. At this point, the UN Secretariat were the leaders of all of humanity -- though the colonists on Mars were seeking independence. History The idea of the United Nations originated in the 1920 CE, following the end of World War I. It was not officially founded until June 26, 1945 -- following the end of World War II -- with the signing of United Nations Charter. The charter was signed by 51 nations. The United Nations fully replaced the League of Nations. As the nations of Earth grew more cooperative, and as humanity began to expand into the Sol system, the member nations decided that colonies should be handled by the United Nations. Pollution and irreversible damage was being done to the planet as well -- in order to combat this, the nations of Earth ceded their sovereignty to the UN. Not all of the populace agreed with this decision and rebellions and dissent proved commonplace in some regions of the planet. Furthermore, the UN could not eliminate the influence of corporations on the Earth. By 2150 CE, all known nations of the Earth had joined the organization. Within a year, the colony on Mars began vying for independence. This was denied repeatedly until 2189 CE -- when the Martians were able to bargain for independence with the knowledge of the Epstein Drive. The drive allowed the UN to expand its reach outwards -- and colonies were established on several moons of Jupiter, as well as Titan and Titania. Tensions continued to exist between Mars and Earth -- and tensions between the Earth and those living in the asteroid belt and beyond also arose. Furthermore, corporations continued to wield undue influence. Nevertheless, the UN persevered in the face of these enemies. In 2292 CE, war broke out between Earth and Mars. The fighting was limited to the orbit of Mars itself -- and was ended when it was discovered that the entire thing had been orchestrated by Protogen while testing an alien protomolecule on Eros. Learning that Protogen had considered him an enemy, the UN cleared Fred Johnson of criminal charges against him. This friendliness would be short lived. In order to prevent Eros from colliding with Earth, the UN fired all of its 3,573 missiles at the asteroid -- the missiles were stolen by the Outer Planets Alliance, led by Fred Johnson, in the hopes that they might give Josephus Miller enough time to steer the asteroid somewhere else. This succeeded -- though the OPA never returned the missiles. Following the Eros Incident, the UN sent representatives to meet with Martian Congressional Republic and the Outer Planets Alliance on Ceres. This peace conference did little to ease tensions between Mars and Earth. The cold war that followed nearly became another war when the Ganymede Incident occurred. Conferences on Earth and testimony from Roberta "Bobbie" Draper helped the situation to diffuse. The humanity expanding outwards into the solar system, and more and more independent colonies being founded, the United Nations continued to lose influence over the Earth. By 2330 CE, with corporate war clearly inevitable, the United Nations launched the Unity in the hopes of reconnecting with one of numerous lost colonies. By 2350 CE, the United Nations had been replaced by a corporate government: the World Economic Consortium. The Unity crashed on the planet Chiron in 2370 CE. The survivors of the crash became several fractured factions -- officially dissolving the last remnant of the United Nations. Source The United Nations is derived from the real world, The Expanse, and Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. For canon information please visit * Wikipedia * The Expanse Wiki Category:U United Nations Category:Earth Governments